


Секреты успешного садоводства

by jana_nox



Series: 50 первых поцелуев [24]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Insomnia, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:20:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25107616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jana_nox/pseuds/jana_nox
Summary: — Сладкий, сочный, крупный…
Relationships: Park Jinyoung/Jackson Wang
Series: 50 первых поцелуев [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1473413
Comments: 27
Kudos: 13





	Секреты успешного садоводства

**Author's Note:**

> Спасибо Ане за [рандомайзер заголовков огородных журналов](https://twitter.com/amtalkingwhat/status/1279781250304217089).
> 
> Зе южуал: в твиттере есть челлендж про [50 поцелуев](https://twitter.com/jananox/status/1168209192940965888), я решила, что это тоже считается. Актуальная табличка в шапке серии — вы можете попросить у меня драббл.
> 
> 1\. good morning — с добрым утром

— Сладкий, сочный, крупный…

— Если следующим твоим словом будет “персик”, я откушу тебе ухо, — где-то из горы дорогущих ортопедических подушек слышится сонный голос Джинена.

Джексон выкарабкивается из своей, не менее впечатляющей, горы подушек и ложится набок, чтобы удобнее было обращаться к Джинену.

— Помидор! Мама упомянула, что в следующий раз хочет съездить на ферму матери Джебома.

— И ты немедленно решил, что тебе необходимо стать экспертом по садоводству за одну ночь?

Джинен героически не касается того факта, что вместо этого в 5 утра Джексону было бы полезней спать (и дать выспаться самому Джинену). Но тот уже переключился на другую тему:

— Я бы мог сыграть этого боксера… ну, которому откусили ухо, — он снова шарит в подушках в поисках телефона, и в помощь призываются все боги навера, — Эвандера Холифилда. Я бы стал китайским Холифилдом.

— Метишь на мое место, актер Ван? Меня не испугать, укусивший его Майк Тайсон все еще гораздо известнее. 

С улыбкой Джинен нависает над будущей звездой китайского кинематографа и делает шутливый “кусь”, устрашающе раскрыв рот. Ожидаемого эффекта добиться не удается: посреди акта он широко зевает и, обессиленный, падает обратно на подушки. 

— Прости, — произносит Джексон через пару минут молчания. Бессонница с ними уже четвертый раз за месяц, и он, конечно, не виноват, но Джинену тоже приходится несладко.

— Иди сюда, Ссына, — зовет его Джинен и решительно стирает с лица остатки сна. Его слова полны нежности, как утренние облака — предрассветных бликов еще не успевшего до конца проснуться солнца. — Будем учить тебя актерскому мастерству. Красиво целоваться в кадре — ведь самое сложное!

— И “кусь”? — обнадеженно интересуется Джексон. 

Он забирается на него сверху, и Джинену очень удобно положить руку как раз, ну… на тот самый персик. Помидор. Клубничку.

Почувствовав ласку, Джексон радостно сопит ему в шею и тянется за поцелуями еще активнее, притираясь и помогая избавиться от белья. Усталый и заведенный, он сейчас может кончить очень быстро, но Джинен тоже проснулся и теперь считает своим святым долгом измотать его окончательно, прежде чем оставить сладко досыпать в их постели, а самому отправиться в скучный офис. Шея, ключицы, грудь мгновенно расцветают следами засосов и укусов, внутренние стороны бедер стыдливо алеют — расцарапанные колкой утренней щетиной. Летит на пол ставшее слишком жарким одеяло, а под завалами подушек так удачно и вовремя находятся презервативы и смазка.

Не зря говорят про людей, которые рано встают. Ох, не зря.


End file.
